Puppy's Master
by arashi wolf princess
Summary: Seto stuck in the office unable to be with his boyfriend is surprise to find Joey wearing the strangest costume he ever seen. What will the blond slave do to please his master? Lemon


**Arashi: This is another one-shot of a pairing coming to mind though this time its puppyshipping and figure it may have a lemon in here. This idea also been rolling in my mind for something new want to try for a one-shot or fic. Joey is dress up since it's a Halloween one-shot.**

**Disclaimer-I don't own Yugioh and its characters since they rightfully belong to Kazuki Takahashi. Don't make any profit off this fic.**

Warnings: Lemon, some language, Au, ooc

Puppy's Master

Summary: Seto stuck in the office unable to be with his boyfriend is surprise to find Joey wearing the strangest costume he ever seen. What will the blond slave do to please his master? Lemon

* * *

><p>Sighing mostly to himself, a young man with icy sapphire blue eyes gaze at the computer dully hating the fact he can't be with his boyfriend at all who had plans for them for later on that day. Expect things happen and know Seto is stuck fixing a mistake one of his employees should have been able to do. Scowling he fixes the problem then glance at the clock fining the time he hope to finish past making him feel more guiltier.<p>

A beep on the desk gets under his skin getting Seto to snarl, "What is it Clara?"

"Sir you…h-have a-a g-g-urest that wants to see you," The secretary squeaks out sounding out of breath.

"Send that person in," Seto hisses getting the woman to answer quickly before no more response.

Seto grunts continue to fix a few more codes when a voice calls out his name making him stop in his tracks, "Am I really a nuisance Seto?"

Seto gaze up to find his puppy wearing something similar to a skirt or loincloth around his waist with a silk linen shirt as a dark blush graces those lightly tan cheeks. He gulps finding the attire interesting wondering if that stupid Pharaoh has anything to do with it. He found himself really interested in his puppy then his work.

"How do you like my costume, Seto," Joey asks shyly blushing under the intense stare his boyfriend is giving him.

"I love it as I do you pup. Though who are you suppose to be?" Seto answers but still curious and trying to keep a sane mind.

He didn't get what's with the glint of mischief in those beautiful amber hue eyes as a sultry tone passes Joey's lips. "I'm supposed to be Jono my past self to you in Ancient Egypt."

Joey sways his hips side to side continuing, "What shall I do to please my master?"

Seto could only blink mouth agape as those hands slowly take off his clothes with much skill. He can see the impatience and anticipation in Joey's eyes making him smirk as well. He helps take everything thing off then helps his little slave.

"My turn to do the favor," He growls huskily getting a sigh of pleasure.

He leans down taking the soft lips in his own gently coaxing them to open. The blond puppy wriggles underneath him whimpering in between the kisses feeling the arousal his lover has. He arches up earning a slight tremble only to have the kiss to stop.

"Pup you better behave," Seto scolds halfheartedly seeing a smirk on the blond.

"But Seto I want you already," He whines huskily wrapping his arms. "I have been frustrated for the past couple of weeks so I'm eager to have some fun."

Seto blinks remembering the times his blond pup been grouchy and snappish at him making him feel slightly guilty. A smirk passes his lips ignoring the many protests to hurry up. He hums every so often showing he's paying slightly attention as he trails kisses from those lips to the corner of the neck and shoulder meets suckling there with small bites knowing it would leave a mark to show who the blond belongs to. He can feel ever shiver and moans of delight passing his lover's lips doesn't stir Seto to go faster but taking his time more.

He ignores how he just wishes to hurry up himself and take his pup. No he has to comfort his love he been deny to long. He takes the rosy peaks in his mouth one at a time licking and tugging on them earning soft gasp knowing the blond must be arching up clenching at nothing in particular wraps his legs around Seto's waist getting Seto to smirk at the easy access to take his lover. He continues his journey without a pause making sure the moans coming out more often glad to have a distraction from boring

His fingers dance over the slightly tan flesh getting a couple of giggles from the blond. He smiles slightly finally glad to have those legs of the pup off his waist. He applies some pressure to his hips taking in the straining arousal in his mouth. He licks the slit a few times then takes the full length inch by inch.

"Seto," Joey whines wanting to arch up but unable to hating it when his lover does this to him.

He's weak to his touch and submits easily to it. His heated flesh heats up more when the air conditioner kicks in making him yelp as Seto continues his ministrations on his cock. Damn it he'll kill Marik and Bakura for the outfit though at least he's getting laid. He slightly chuckles only to gasp again feeling heat coil in the pit of his stomach. He pants running his fingers through the brunette locks wanting it to continue. He knows he won't last much longer if this continues.

"Seto…going to come," He pants out hearing a hum vibrating around him makes him moan heartedly.

"Go ahead Puppy," Seto replies around the length closing his eyes in bliss at the taste entering his mouth. He eagerly drinks up every ounce the blond can give him making him satisfied.

He pulls away wondering what can be use for lube when he remember stashing extra in the draws in case of another office fling. Joey leans up grabbing the bottle opening it putting some of the content on his hands then rubs it in warming it before coating his lover's length. He teasingly goes up and down earning a soft groan which Seto tries to hide. He glares at his blond pup who gives him a semi innocent smile continuing as if nothing. Seto huffs a tiny bit them lets himself relax more to the touch not caring he'll get more arouse by the blond.

"I believe now its time for the real fun to begin," Seto growls playfully getting Joey to giggle glad to see this side most of the time even if the others don't.

He glides into the other as both of them moan at the completeness it gives them both. Seto hates to admit but this is what he's been missing for some time. He gently rocks earning soft whimpers of pleasure until Joey screams getting Seto to smirk. He loves it when he can pleasure his pup. Of course he's the Puppy's master but then again it works for them both.

"Faster dumb ass," Joey growls with annoyance earning a smug look from the brunette who decide to pick up some speed making him see stars.

* * *

><p>Walking through the doors one Mokuba Kaiba stops seeing the secretary glancing at the door distractedly when screams of pleasure is heard making him turn red and green at the time. He's still getting use to it when those two are around and often like rabbits for sex. He looks at the woman figure he could help her out before she passes out from the nosebleed she's having. 'Women and their fantasies of my brother and Joey going at it,' He muses a bit before walking towards the desk.<p>

"Clara, why don't you head home earlier? I know what paper work my brother has so I'll look it over for him," Mokuba tells the woman ho sighs sadly wishing to have a good life before nodding.

He waits till she's out the room before laughing his ass off about something of Dragon goes faster. Ra the things come out of those two still cracks him up despite it creeps him out a little. He yelps when a pair of arms picks him up before he's set on someone's lap making him look up to see Noa holding him.

"What is my cheeky little Mokie doing now?" He tease earning a blush when more screams mix with moans pass the door getting the said teen to turn a darker red if its possible. "You wish for something like that as well?"

"NO!" Mokuba squeaks out before clearing his throat. "Is there something you want Noa?"

"I was wondering how Joey is since he's suppose to meet with the others for I think Trick or treating or something around those words." Noa said thoughtfully then smirks nuzzling the shell of the quivering raven's ear. "Though I believe Joey won't be walking sometime that is."

"Noa you are a pervert," Mokuba said deadpan. "Other then we got to sound proof my brother's office."

Once he said these words a shattering scream is heard through out the building earning many blushes and nosebleeds to one younger brother's annoyance while the green hair companion howls with laughter just how embarrass the other looks and manages to still look cute at the same time. Mokuba makes the quick call for the order knowing he won't enter that office if his brother is naked not again like last time where he's still scarred from that that's a different story.

* * *

><p><strong>Arashi: Well it's a lemon with slight language but the ending I couldn't resist though poor Mokuba. It seems Seto is having a good Halloween in this one-shot. I hope you guys have a good one as well. Please read and review<strong>


End file.
